


It's My Choice

by BobSaysHelloFromNL



Category: The Shapeshifter & Unleashed - Ali Sparkes
Genre: Faked Suicide, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobSaysHelloFromNL/pseuds/BobSaysHelloFromNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember this, Dax… it was not your choice." Owen tried to reassure his boy with one last smile, even as he disengaged his fingers. Owen's side of the story, told from the sea to the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dying

**Author's Note:**

> The choice won't be yours, Dax Jones. Death is not the end.
> 
> -Lisa Hardman, Stirring the Storm.

Owen cursed as Robert Jones showed up next to Dax, it was then that he knew it wasn't going to end well. Catherine's eyes shifted to Robert in an amused way.

"Oh my! A family reunion! Dax's daddy! Why, Dax-I'm quite glad I didn't cook you now. I wouldn't have missed this-for-the-world! Here you are! Seeing your dad at last. Now… c'mon Mr Jones… let me in!"

Catherine was trying to mess with Dax by using his father, and Owen couldn't do a single thing about it. He wished that he could just solve it with a snap of his fingers, or a gunshot, but Catherine was too strong. She had already threatened to kill the entire oilrig crew, and Owen knew that it wasn't just bluff. He also knew that he couldn't let her do that, no matter what.

"Oh yeah, I get it now! Oh, you feel so bad, Mr Jones. Or can I call you Rob? Yeah, I'll call you Rob. You feel so bad, Rob, because you miss his mom so much you can hardly bear to look at him."

Owen hid a grimace. Catherine was right; it wasn't uncommon for a father of a Cola to not want him/her just because he/she reminds him of the mother.

"Shut up!" Robert shouted, sounding a bit hoarse. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, I do," Catherine went on, a big, nasty smile plastered on her face. "When his mother died, you were angry. You knew why she had to go, didn't you? You knew! And you didn't think it was fair. Not a fair trade. One little boy for the love of your life."

Owen wanted so badly to go and comfort Dax, but it was not the right moment.

"That's not true!" yelled Robert, but Owen was certain that everyone, including Dax, could hear the grief in his voice. It was absolutely true. "He's my son!"

"Yeah, and you do love him-kinda." Catherine shrugged and feigned a sympathetic look. "It's just that every day he looks more like her. It's the eyes-and the skin and the hair. And you just can't forget and that hurts. You must have been so glad when he turned Cola and the government took him away. Don't worry though-I'll take him away for you. For good!"

Robert went to rush at her, but Owen instinctively grabbed him. "No!" He pulled the man back. "You can't touch her!"

Only when he was sure that the rig worker wouldn't run again, did he look at Dax. It pained Owen to see Dax in this state, deeply hurt by what Catherine revealed, but yet trying to remain strong. Trying to hold it all in. It was the volcano all over again, just a smaller variant.

"It's alright, Dad,' Dax said. 'It's OK."

It clearly wasn't OK. But before Owen could do something about it, he got lifted up so suddenly that he nearly screamed. And then he had to grab hold of the metal struts, to not fall into the cold waters of the North Sea below him. His first response was to try and climb up, but he couldn't do it. Catherine, he realized.

Then he saw that he had company. Robert Jones was also dangling above the sea. A gush of wind signalled the entrance of Dax Jones, or well, a peregrine falcon of which Owen assumed was Dax. But then again, who else could it be?

"Dax! Go! Get away! Don't let her do this to you." Owen grunted out, feeling his body become heavier by the second. Catherine was preventing him from climbing up, but she surely won't mind letting go of him if he fell.

Dax shifted to a boy, confirming Owen's thoughts, and clung to the struts above them. "Climb up! Climb up!"

Owen wanted to shake his head, but even that was a big challenge. "Owen, you're strong! You can do this!"

"Can't," He gasped. "She's wiped me out. We'll fall when she wants us to fall." The truth hurt, admitting it out loud even more. But he had to stay strong for Dax, who was about to lose two important people in his life. Two father figures, because Owen knew that Dax saw him as such.

Owen had always had a soft spot for Dax, too. Even though it's not very professional, he did have his favourites. It probably wasn't a secret to them, but right now he wished that he had showed it more. He just hoped that Dax knew that he was his all time favourite, even after their rocky start. Even after Dax not trusting him in about every adventure he's been on. It all didn't matter, because in that moment, they both knew how much the other meant to them. But it was too late, now. Maybe if he had let Dax know that Owen was on his side, would always be on his side, then Dax would've trusted him instead of getting himself into trouble.

"Do as he says, Dax" Owen heard Robert say, his voice breaking only slightly. "Fly off! Please, son!"

Owen didn't even have to look to know that Robert was close to, or already, bursting in tears.

"Tell Alice I love her. And I love you too, boy."

"I know, Dad-I know. But you've got to try! Don't give up!" Dax reached down with both hands and Owen could feel Dax's fingers touching his knuckles, but that wouldn't be enough. Dax was strong and fit for his age, but he can't possibly pull up two grown man at the same time.

Owen only saw Catherine when she spoke, behind Dax. "Oh, Dax. What a thing! Who to choose? You know, I'm impressed. You've done so well. So I'll tell you what-you get to keep one of them. Jut one. Just grab the one you want and I'll help you get him up. You can let the other one go."

The volcano exploded. Dax cried out, more desperate then angry. "No, please! Please, please…" Dax begged Catherine, tears streaming down his face. "Please, you can't… no!" He was desperate.

It was a truly heart-breaking sight. It was then that Owen knew what he had to do, the right thing to do. He shouldn't even feel surprised that he didn't mind doing it, as long as it got Dax and his father out of this situation. Owen didn't even know for sure if they would remain safe, chances were Catherine would just kill everyone when she got bored. But he had to do this; there was no other choice.

"No! Not by her rules, Dax!" Owen shouted at his… friend? No, Dax was more than just a friend, he was like a son. A son that had to choose between his real father and his father-like mentor.

"Not this time."

Dax shouldn't have to, maybe even couldn't, handle the guilt from what he was asked to do by Catherine. Owen wasn't going to let Catherine tell him what to do.

"You're not choosing! You're NOT!" Owen looked him in the eye, trying to get the message trough.

"Remember this, Dax… it was not your choice." Owen tried to reassure his boy with one last smile, even as he disengaged his fingers.

He made no noise as he fell.


	2. Staying Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know how, you can look really dead, even to the expert eye.
> 
> -Tyrone Lewis, Stirring the Storm.

It was cold and dark when Owen opened his eyes, though it could also have been result of the huge impact he had made on the hard water surface.

It felt like he was freezing to death, and he couldn't do anything about it. Even if he had the energy to move his limbs, it wouldn't have mattered much, for he knew that they were already searching for him. Judging on the closeness of the beam of light they were almost there. The light that suddenly came down on him confirmed his slow, hazy thoughts.

They had found him. Whoever they were would have to wait.

He remembered everything that happened, the memory was a bit foggy maybe, but even in this state did he know what it meant. Catherine had gotten her parasite hands on everyone. Even Dax. Owen had come too late to prevent that, and by now she probably would have Mia's power too.

A less recent memory resurfaced. Catherine had been able to heal herself the last time she had Mia's powers. She would be close to unstoppable now she had the complete package.

If he had been in a more aware state he would've paid more thought to the inflatable above him, where he was now being dragged to. Carried by whom or what he didn't know. Vaguely he wondered how he was still alive, he had of course tried his best to land safely, and it had worked to some extent. But if Catherine had won, who could have been there fast enough for him?

Owen knew for sure that he hadn't been in the water for long- otherwise he would actually have frozen to death.

He thought back to Dax's expression when he fell. He had been furious and desperate. Maybe it had been enough to defeat Catherine? Certainly he had tried? Despite his barely alive state, Owen couldn't bear the thought of Dax battling Catherine after she'd sucked the life out of so many COLA's. She was powerful and obviously not afraid to kill Dax.

A small dark shape shot to the surface, not that far away from him.

An animal, a fast animal. The only animal he could think of at the moment that fit the description was an otter. Well, an otter and a beaver, but he couldn't remember clearly whether a beaver was fast enough or not. Plus, did beavers even live here in this sea? But then again, neither did otters… did they? He had never really paid it any thought before, but he himself had never seen an otter on the North Sea. He knew of the existence of sea otters, but as far as his knowledge went they weren't on the North Sea.

What kind of animal was it then?

Owen himself also surfaced, but not before closing his eyes against the sunlight he knew would be waiting there for him. Slowly he opened one eye, years of experience forcing him to scan his surroundings. He saw Tyrone hovering above him, his face grim, with another man.

Tyrone was alive? Who else had survived Catherine?

Owen's eyes searched for Tyrone's, praying to god that the younger man would look and understand the meaning. They had discussed this matter before. Not the situation where he would get fished out of the sea, mind you, but the one where they had to deal with the aftermath of the abducted COLA's.

Tyrone wasn't fully paying attention to him though- he glanced sideways at something else in the water.

The other man was checking Owen's body for signs of live, so he held his heartbeat still, a trick he had learned in his past. The man was focused on something other than his face, so Owen risked a glance at Tyrone, for he couldn't turn his head to get a glimpse of whatever was in the water behind him.

Astonishment crossed over Tyrone's face, but he only shook his head slightly in disbelieve before concentrating on Owen again. Again, Owen noticed the subtle glint of disbelieve in his eyes. Small enough to not get seen by others, but Owen knew it was there. Feeling reassured that Tyrone knew of his still alive status, he winked before closing his eyes again, just to be sure that no one else discovered him.

Owen did his best to stay 'dead' when Tyrone and the other man tried to 'bring him back from the death'. Keeping his face expressionless and his breath quiet and easy to miss.

Relieve flooded through him when he heard Tyrone tell the man to get the body bag. He carefully cracked one eye open first to check if they were alone, and then opened the other eye too. There wasn't really anything he had to do now, except wait till they were completely alone. But he wanted- needed to know something first.

'Catherine?' He mouthed to Tyrone, followed by another name. 'Dax?'

Tyrone leaned down till he was close enough to whisper the words so quiet that not even Dax could've heard them had he been there. For good measure, he placed a hand on Owen's face, blocking the sight from anyone who might try to read what he was saying.

"Catherine is the only casualty, as for Dax… I think he is in the water behind you, right now. He is an otter. He is not wounded anymore, but your dead hit him hard."

Before he could reply to that, the other man came back with the bag, leaving Owen to his thoughts. An otter? After all these years, the boy kept surprising him. Owen felt a tiny hint of sadness rise up inside of him, he wouldn't be able to get another glimpse of his new shift. Not yet, at least. Not now the whole word except Tyrone thought him dead.

Of course, he had known the consequences of faking his death, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was leaving all the COLA's behind. He was leaving Dax behind. Tyrone had confirmed that he in particular was shaken up pretty bad.

As Owen felt his body being lifted up he conjured up another plan, something he and Tyrone had not yet discussed. He needed to let Dax know where he was going, and that he was alive. If he didn't, then Dax would never get over it- and despite Owen's last words, would without a doubt blame himself for it.

Tyrone won't mind that much, really. At first he may be a bit reluctant, but eventually he will agree that this is the best choice. The fact that Dax will most likely also tell Gideon and Luke about them might just make Tyrone accept it.

Owen was not going to let Dax suffer if he could anything about it.


	3. Faking a Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He and Tyrone faked his death. I still don't know exactly how.
> 
> -Dax Jones, Stirring the Storm

A lot happened the following weeks.

Many arrangements had to be made in order to fake Owen's death. Owen and Tyrone had agreed that it would be wise to let as few people as possible know about what really happened.

It took only three people to fake the death of one: Tyrone, Owen's sister Rebecca and Owen's friend Nico.

Tyrone had been the first one, as he'd been there when Owen got fished out of the water. It was out of sheer luck, that Tyrone and Owen managed to get on a helicopter by themselves. Except for the pilot, of course, but he was unable to hear them thanks to the helicopter blades and the wind.

Smoothly, Tyrone zipped Owen's bag open to reveal his face. "What happens now? How do we do this?"

"I've got a plan. The minute we arrive at the mortuary, look for Nico di Angelo. He's an old friend of mine and works there. He'll have to call someone to identify me. My sister. Until it's safe, I'll stay dead. It will work, trust me."

And that's what led them to be all standing, or lying in Owen's case, in the same room. Owen, Tyrone, Rebecca whose eyes were still slightly red from when she got the call and Nico. They'd made sure that there were no cameras in the room. All the doors were locked in order to give them some privacy while Owen's sister confirmed his identity.

At first they hadn't been sure whether or not they should let Rebecca know that Owen was still alive. But when Owen heard her crying, he felt guilty and opened his eyes. If there was one thing his sister was not, it would be a crier. She's a strong woman- never let her emotions get the better of her.

When she saw her brother alive and well, her first reaction had been to punch him, but she did it softly considering he did fall 60 metres into the North Sea earlier that day. So after the soft flick to his head she just stared at him in shock, which was the same way Nico had reacted when Tyrone fetched him.

When they were kids, Owen and Rebecca had had their ups and downs, but they always knew that they loved each other. The few times that Owen had come to her, asking for advice, she'd always been there for him. She'd also supported his decision of joining the army, something that he was very grateful for. Rebecca, unlike Owen, is married with a son, a young boy with the bright blue eyes almost everyone in the Hind family has. They hadn't seen each other much the past years, but in no way did that change the bond they shared.

As for Nico's connection to Owen, they'd gone to school together but lost contact once Owen joined the military. A few years later they met by coincidence. After that they'd kept in touch with each other, though hopefully David Chambers didn't know that. If Chambers started doubting Owen's death one reason or another, then he'd certainly suspect Nico of helping Owen.

Owen looked at the people in the room and knew for certain that they could be trusted. And thus he started to explain what Tyrone and he wanted to do.

Rebecca had been quick to agree with the plan since she was already quite relieved that they'd only be faking her brother's death. Nico however, took some convincing. A lot was at stake for him. If anybody discovered what he was about to agree to, he could lose his job and go to jail. Nonetheless, he trusted Owen, too. He knew his old friend well enough to know that he won't do something stupid that could expose the secret. He also knew that it was the only way for Owen to really escape his work.

"Alright, I'll do it," Nico sighed when all eyes turned to him, silently pleading.

"Excellent! I owe you one, I really do," Owen said in relief and tired to smile, though it came out more like a grimace because of the pain he was in.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now… which body should I use…" he murmured to himself, "One of the newer ones, I guess… blond, blue eyes…" Still lost in thoughts he walked through the door, leaving behind the uncomfortable silence that had formed under his musings.

"So… what do you need me for?" Rebecca asked eventually.

"Well, the reason we needed you here was because you had to identify me." Owen admitted.

She raised an eyebrow. "And I could've done that without knowing you're alive. What else can I do to help?"

Owen considered this, looking at Tyrone for help.

"You are attending the funeral, am I right?" Tyrone asked her to be sure.

She nodded. "It would draw suspicion to me if I don't."

"Fantastic. That means you can pass on a message to someone for us." Owen looked at Tyrone in surprise. He had planned to tell at least Dax where to find him, but he'd thought it would take some convincing in order to make Tyrone see eye to eye with him. Although now he thought about it-really gave it some thought- Tyrone had developed a fairly close bond with Gideon and Luke as well.

Owen suddenly felt shame well up inside of him. He'd almost forgotten that Tyrone was leaving too, and that he was facing the same problems. Only difference was that he hadn't gotten too deeply involved in the Cola Project and was able to leave quietly. Owen hadn't even paused to think about how Tyrone was handling this. He took some time to study his young friend. Tyrone looked a bit worn, but alert. Determined. Owen was relieved to see no sign of regret. They'd both been toying with the idea for some time, which gave them enough time to think it through thoroughly. They both knew exactly what things they needed to fake his death and escape. Owen realized that that's why Tyrone was so calm about it. He has been mentally preparing for this. And so had Owen.

"Only one?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." Tyrone looked at Owen. "I was thinking that perhaps it would be best if we let Dax know first. He will know who to tell and who should be left in the dark."

Owen smiled in approval. "Yes, that should work. But we can't risk putting everything in the letter."

"I agree." Rebecca said. "Maybe you can leave him a message somewhere only he can find? If I'm not mistaken, he is the shapeshifter?" At Tyrone's nod she continued, "So we can put it somewhere out of human reach, but near Dax. Do you know a place like that?"

"I do, in fact." Owen said pleased. "Dax is the only Cola allowed to go to the wood at all times. The others don't usually go strolling in the woods, but I do occasionally. It was on one of these strolls that I saw a fox leaving a badger sett."

Tyrone nodded. "OK, so Rebecca gives Dax a note that hints at the badger sett, and there we put a letter which explains everything?"

Owen coughed. "Um… I'm not so sure if that's safe enough. Anything could happen wen you write a note. We can leave a note, yes, but perhaps we should only leave some places and times to meet with us?"

He chuckled. "You only want an excuse to see Dax in person. Alright, I suppose we can do that."

Owen nodded, satisfied with the plan. If he didn't have enough experience to know that there was always a chance that it can go wrong, he would've called it fool proof.

No one would question Rebecca's presence at his funeral. This was his one chance to let Dax know his whereabouts, without having to kidnap him like he did for their second meeting. Owen, after all, can't be seen anywhere near Dax-or anyone else from his old life, for that matter. At least not in public places where they could be watched. Paranoid? No. After everything that had transpired the past few years, it wouldn't shock Owen if Chambers would order even more minders to tail the Colas.

For a human, there was no way to get in or out of Fenton Lodge unnoticed. So unless Dax knows where to find Owen, they won't see each other again and Dax will think him dead. From what he'd heard from Tyrone, Dax wasn't fairing well. Physically he is, but there was no doubt that out of everyone he misses Owen the most.

Hopefully he and his father have a chance to form a bond, for once. Owen couldn't help but resent the man slightly for what he'd put Dax through. He understood his reasons, Robert was by far not the only father who reacted this way, but it was selfish. The death of Dax' mother should have motivated him to take great care of Dax, cause that's what his mother would've wanted him to do. Instead, he distanced himself and found a stepmother to look after Dax. Owen had met Gina on more than one occasion and it was clear that she held no love for Dax. Her daughter Alice, however, does love him in a way. They're both just not so good at expressing it.

The door unlocked and opened just enough to let Nico, who was carrying a body bag, in. Using his leg to clumsily close the door again he asked, "Give me a hand on this, would you?"

Tyrone stayed were he was but did use his powers to lift the body on his own and put it on the table next to where Owen was lying. "Huh, I guess I was right about the difference between lifting alive and lifting dead people," He murmured to himself.

"Do you know for sure that nobody saw you, carrying a body around the building?" Rebecca asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Relax, I got him from the room just down this hall. There was no one in it and there are no cameras here." Nico rolled his eyes. "One would think you don't trust me- but then again, you trusted me enough to let me in on the big secret."

"Great work, Nico. Now, can someone help me get out of this bag, please?" Owen asked, and. He was still feeling the results of the fall, and it wasn't pleasant. It was considerably better than first, though. He was sure that none of his bones were broken and his organs were still working, which was a good sign.

With some help, he managed to get situated on a chair without falling. "Do you need anything else?" Tyrone asked him in concern.

"Yes, please." Owen nodded firmly. "A glass of brandy and a death certificate."

They all laughed. "I can get you that. Maybe we can even discuss which flowers you want on your funeral?" Nico joked, his brown eyes twinkling.

At the end of the day, Owen was able to stand up and walk all by himself (everyone knew he was pushing himself a bit too much, but he was too stubborn and adamant on getting out of the building). Just before they left, he took his sister aside.

"What is it?" She asked upon seeing the worried look on his face.

"Please do me another favour. When you give the note to Dax… pay attention to how he looks. I- I'm not so sure how he is doing after… recent events. I just know that he is blaming himself. Even after I told him with my 'last words' that it was not his fault. Please remind Dax that I don't blame him." Owen asked her softly. "I've come to realize that the hardest part about dying is leaving the ones you care about behind."

"You care for him more than you do for the other Colas," Rebecca realized. "And not just as a mentor, but as a father."

"He already has a father, 'Becca," Owen denied unconvincingly. "He can go on without me."

She shook her head with a sad smile. "No he can't. And you know that, otherwise you wouldn't have written that letter. And considering you had to make the choice for him, I think it's safe to say he sees you as a father too."

The memory flashed before his eyes again. The moment he saw the torn look in Dax' eyes. The boy had been forced to choose between two fathers. One by blood, and the other was Owen.

"I know." Owen admitted out loud, for the first time. "But I also know that once he knows I'm alive, he can live on-until he needs my help again. If that's the case, he'll know where to find me."


	4. Farewell to the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is not the end. Go where your cousins sleep.  
> _
> 
> Dear Dax
> 
> Death is not the end.
> 
> 8 March, 9p.m., St Christopher's Church, Derwent; 10 March, 8p.m., the clock tower in Keswick; or 15 March, 6p.m., the ferry terminal on Lake Windermere (east).
> 
> Be careful.

Owen Hind, a man usually known for his great patience, was bored out of his mind.

This was his second try at speaking with Dax. He was currently waiting, with his friend and partner-in-crime Tyrone Lewis, for the shapeshifter to show up. Although chances were that he wouldn't come.

Owen couldn't help but worry about the boy. He knew for sure that the message had been passed on, his sister Rebecca had told him so. So… what could have withheld him from coming?

Although they had already prepared for this possibility by arranging three meetings instead of a mere one, Owen honestly hadn't expected it to be necessary.

Images of what could be happening to Dax at this very moment filled his mind. For all he knew, the authorities may have decided that he was too big of a risk after all, and locked him up in a basement under the ground, far away from civilization. But rationally Owen knew that made no sense at all and it was just his impatience making things up while waiting.

"How long have we been here for?" Tyrone asked. "One would think that they'd have a clock inside of a clock tower."

"Almost three quarters of an hour, now." Owen answered, looking at his watch it read 8:26 p.m. "We might as well get going."

"Yeah, I reckon you're right. Even if he does arrive after we're gone, he'll be able to try again in five days."

Will he be able to? Owen had no idea of what was going on inside the Cola-project. It is something that he'd have to get used to, though, because he can't check in on them every time he pleases. In fact, he was planning to stay hidden for a good while, maybe even until his actual death. And to achieve something like that, he had to keep his distance. Tyrone, too. Despite the fact that he wasn't considered dead by the government, it wouldn't be wise to cross paths with them again.

They vacated the Clock Tower at 8:30 without speaking to Dax. Owen knew that he only had one more chance left to say goodbye.  
_________

15 March had them waiting in the ticket booth of the ferry at the east side of Lake Windermere. They arrived at 5:30, half an hour before the set time. And they waited.

As the minutes went by, less and less people walked/drove past.

Disheartened by Dax's absence, Owen glanced at his wrist watch again. 6:03.

Tyrone, who also felt disappointed, suggested that maybe Dax was just waiting for either of them to show themselves before approaching.

Despite better judgement Owen agreed that, yes indeed, Dax might be doing that. Not a minute later Tyrone sat down on a bench nearby, facing the rapidly setting sun.

Again, Owen was left alone to his thoughts of uncertainty. 4 minutes late wasn't much, so there was still a chance for Dax to come flying through the window of the ticket booth, and piercing his talons right into Owen's shoulder. The man found that he wouldn't even mind it if Dax bit him again, if he would just be there with him!

At 6:05 Owen was weighing the pros against the cons of waiting another thirty minutes.

Two minutes later Tyrone was wandering around a bit, not exactly in plain view but close enough so that he could keep a constant eye on the ferry house from underneath his woollen hat.

Owen stayed in the ticket booth.

It was 6:10 when Tyrone spotted a suspicious bird heading their way at a vast tempo. The bird of prey landed smoothly nearby a tree before it turned into a boy.

Dax slowly made his way to the ferry house, paying clear attention to his surroundings. Yet, he passed the ticket booth with only a curt not to Owen, before continuing on his search for the man who he had unknowingly just found. Owen looked on in bewilderment and delight.

Here he was, alive and well. Though he did look a bit pale and thin, which was probably a result of grieve. Owen could only hope that he could solve it by letting him know that he was alive. But if that would be enough, only time could tell.

Eventually Dax sat down on the same bench Tyrone had sat on a few minutes ago, looking defeated.

Owen shot Tyrone an elated look. The young man grinned back and came out of his hiding place, heading straight for Dax and claiming the seat next to the boy.

"Not much to do round her at this time of year, is there?" He casually began as Owen listened in. "I like to go abroad sometimes. Spain is good. Some great hideaways."

Owen bit back a wince as Tyrone elbowed Dax, effectively cutting him of as he'd just begun to realize whom the young man was.

"Like I say, certain parts of Spain. Great places to get lost in, when you want to." It was one of the reasons why they'd chosen Spain. "I tend to want to get lost when I find that people I trusted have stuck things in my head."

Owen remembered how furious Tyrone was when he found out. Furious and betrayed. After he'd informed him about it, they'd immediately begun planning their escape. Of course they hadn't planned for him to 'die' in the North Sea, but it sure worked well in their favour.

"It's not always easy to get away from the kind of people who would do something like that. I was only a freelancer and didn't know too much, so it was easier for me to sign it off. It's harder when you're staff."

One of the many problems they'd originally run against. Owen would've remained under scrutiny forever, and so would Tyrone if it became known they spent time together. And everyone else he hung around with, for that matter. Of course dying wasn't the ideal solution because Owen still couldn't be seen around anyone from his old life in public places, but this way he won't be bothered by them at least.

"They don't give you a gold watch and best wishes. Sometimes the only way out is death. Sometimes you need a good friend to help you to die - and stay dead." Tyrone had been an amazing friend.

"Do you know what I mean?"

Looking at his face, Owen knew Dax understood it all right. Bright kid, that one.

"I think so," Dax murmured, his voice laden with disbelief and a great amount of hope.

"If you know how, you can look really dead, even to the expert eye. Especially if you've just been dropped into the North Sea and your friend is there when you get fished out, barely alive, and realizes what a great chance this is. What a gift."

Owen came close to laughing at loud at Ty. Dax, however, did laugh out loud. It was a relief to hear that sound again, because now he knew that his boy would be all right without him.

"That hard bit," Tyrone continued, "is leaving everyone behind, especially the people you care about."

"Is he really okay?" Dax pressed on in a whisper, as if speaking louder than that would break that magical moment. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tyrone smiled widely. "Apart from worrying about you, of course. We'd just begun to give up on you ever making it to meet us!"

"How did you do it? There was a funeral!" the Shapeshifter exclaimed.

"He had another good friend at the government mortuary who swapped him for a real corpse." Owen really owed Nico for that. It would've been impossible without his help and rule breaking.

"They wrote his death certificate together over a glass of brandy, along with his sister who'd come in to identify him." And you, Tyrone. You were there too, to help with arranging this meeting.

Dax leaned against the wooden shelter, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. Owen hoped that at least the next few years would be easier for the boy than the previous ones had been. Still, he had a strong feeling of foreboding that told him otherwise. Being who he is, his life would most likely never get boring.

"Anyway - we're off to Spain. There's a good place there in the mountains where we can start building."

"Building? Building what?" Dax asked curiously.

"Oh, I dunno - call it a retreat, if you like." Owen agreed that retreat fitted the description pretty well. "A retreat for Cola that might ever need to get away. Do you think you might like to get away?"

Despite how much he cared for Dax, he hoped that he would want to stay with the other Cola's for the time being. He has a whole life ahead of him: friends, family, girlfriends…

Rebecca had mentioned that his father had redeemed himself after the accident.

Owen knew Dax saw the question for what it really was: Are you happy with your life the way it is?

"Sometimes I think I want to get away. But not right now. One day… yes, certainly one day I will want to get lost-maybe to Spain. Definitely in Spain. I might bring a friend."

You're welcome whenever you need us.

"I went to the pencil museum at Keswick, you know. They did these amazing pencils with maps in - all rolled up inside the barrel, with little compasses under the pencil rubber on top. Brilliant. Airman used them in the war. Shame you can't get that kind of thing today. Unless you're very well connected." Which, as they'd already proven on several encounters, they are.

Tyrone handed the ordinary looking pencil to Dax as he said, "Don't lose that. Me and your old friend will be off to Spain then. Tell Gideon and Luke that I'll miss them - and say I said 'Restraint!' And… well…" It seemed like he was getting emotional. Owen felt the same, though. "Drop by when you need us. We'll be waiting. Cheerio then."

Tyrone grabbed his backpack and began on his way, looking back he smiled at Dax from underneath his hat.

"Wait!" Dax called out, abruptly standing up from the bench. "I need-I mean-where is he now?"

Having waited for long enough now, Owen opened the door of the ticket booth and stepped out, his gaze settling on Dax. When it became apparent that the boy was too stunned to move, Owen took initiative and swept his boy in for a rough hug.

"When you need us - when any of you need us - you'll know where to find us, OK? You're never going to be alone on this world - do you understand?" Owen told Dax firmly once he released him. So many other unspoken things lay in his voice. This is not a goodbye, he thought, as he got a bit teary eyed.

Still speechless, Dax nodded.

"Don't lose your pencil, shapeshifter." Owen grinned, "have a dip in the lake while you're here, otter boy. I wasn't ever so dead I didn't see that!"

He took one last look at his boy, committing the moment to memory, before he rounded the corner Tyrone had already disappeared behind.

It's a see you later, Dax Jones.


End file.
